1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound signal analysis apparatus, a sound signal analysis method and a sound signal analysis program for receiving sound signals indicative of a musical piece and detecting beat positions (beat timing) and tempo of the musical piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are sound signal analysis apparatuses which receive sound signals indicative of a musical piece and detect beat positions and tempo of the musical piece, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-265493, for example.